Shared hurt, amended hearts
by WarmDogFur
Summary: What's left after you fulfill your duty as protector of the world? What's life like for someone who left behind all he had for the one he loved? Did he make the right choice? Surprisingly NOT A JOKEFIC! IMPORTANT: Mickey Mouse x Riku very explicit, dont sue me - 7/20/2019 i wanna feel regret for this but ive made people read detailed mouse sex so hehe wee joke's on .. me forever
1. Chapter 1

**Ayo, it's me, your favorite homogay. I just wanted to say that I only own 30% of the rights of Square so even though this is fair use I can still get sued for revealing the plot of the following 6 games. Also, Disney, don't take me to court again.**

 **I wrote the words, you use your imagination.**

* * *

Beyond the eternal battle of light and darkness, beyond any conceivable evil, beyond any war, any extenuating fight, any other struggle; beyond roaming the Realm of darkness, beyond losing what mattered the most to him, beyond even losing himself… the one once known as King Mickey was facing a new enemy. The worst of them all. However, there was no bloodshed, no exchange of physical blows, not even a specific location where to contend; it wasn't a spiritual battle either, no, although in a sense it could be described as a battle of wills.

You'd think falling from grace would have taken its toll as well, but Mickey made the conscious choice of relinquishing his former kingdom for a greater good; he didn't pay any mind to it, if anything, the fact his closest friends wouldn't call him 'your majesty' anymore was a meaningful improvement.

No, he wasn't his own enemy, he accepted himself for who he was… nevertheless, a new foe had spawned from his actions, and that someone was well aware of his weaknesses. Someone who could make his blood boil and his fur stand on end with nothing but a few words.

For once it wasn't an emissary of darkness, or a new iteration of Xehanort, or a warrior with unknown intentions.

His major and most recent enemy was his soon-to-be ex-wife, Minnie Mouse.

"No… no… I-! Oh my- shut the fu-!" It was another one of those heated phone calls in which the Queen accused the former king of abandoning her and the kingdom, but if you think about it, the whole running around fighting darkness and all that shouldn't make Mickey's current pursuit of happiness a novelty. She was more than used to his absence; in fact, they separated almost four years ago and back then she acted as friendly as ever.

"I told ya I wanted… no, no, no- **_I told you_** I wanted a peaceful divorce, hoho! I gave you the – **_NO, NO, NO, YOU KNOW THAT'S A LIE_** – I gave you the fuckin' castle and-" So far, it was lasting a little more than usual, perhaps because the D day was approaching; the male rodent was more than willing to give her everything she asked for, but there was something she didn't want him to have.

"Look, my lawyer told yours that – no, no, no! _You know perfectly well-!_ " After ending his duty as a keyblade master and protector of the world, Mickey wanted a more laid back life with the one he had fallen in love with. During his journeys he had learnt many things; about himself, about the world… but the most important one was that life was short. He had come to such realization after seeing death up close, after losing friends and allies to someone else's wishes, after almost losing _him_. Now that his responsibilities were greatly reduced he could finally choose what to do with his time, and since he didn't have to fight anymore, he desired to do the complete opposite; he had love to give, he had someone who loved him back, and that is what Minnie Mouse hated the most. She felt betrayed, and no matter the good the former king had done, she believed he deserved to be miserable. The only explanation he could come up with for her actions was that she had heard he was happier than he had ever been with her, and she _hated_ that.

Mickey's boyfriend was in the very same room as the mouse, involuntarily listening to the aggressive exchange between the former couple given their high pitched voices were hard to ignore. He was keeping count of how many times the queen insulted and blamed him for Mickey's choices, and if Riku had learnt something from his journeys was to not rush into action, to not give in to taunts and bluffs; they weren't in dire danger, and even though she had caused an argument or two between him and the one that helped him accept himself, he kind of understood her feelings. He felt the same when he first saw Sora with Donald and Goofy in Traverse Town – sure, he was being manipulated by Maleficent – but it was applicable to the current situation. Of course, that didn't mean he agreed in any way with the female; it was all her own volition, not the temptation of darkness.

The blue haired… teenager? Young adult? Middle aged man? was trying to focus on whatever was on his phone screen, idly scrolling and biting the inside of his cheek out of tension and discomfort. Usually he was able to keep it together and avoid intervening in royal affairs, but this time it was different; when he heard Mickey suppress a sniffle and Minnie yell something very, very ugly and untrue, something snapped.

He abandoned his seat on the couch, extended his right palm to a corner of the room opening a portal of darkness, and let out a quick "be right back" before jumping into it. Mickey wasn't facing him since he didn't want Riku to get any more involved, and he knew what the human was willing to do if someone ever so dared to think about hurting him; turning around seemed not to be effective enough to hide his turmoil, the younger keyblade master was perceptive, and by the time the former king reacted to his absence it was too late. "Oh no" was all he could mutter after figuring out what was going on; the next second, he could hear Riku's voice on the other end of the still ongoing call.

"In the last forty minutes I've heard you call us faggots twelve times, try to guilt trip Mickey into leaving me, say I'm a bad guy and that I shouldn't be alive…" At the very least, the human sounded calm – perhaps a little condescending – but if anything that only worried Mickey even more; he knew the ways his Riku had to express anger, and if he wasn't raising his voice, he'd probably have something else in mind. Then the former king heard the familiar sound of a keyblade being summoned, Minnie calling the guards, more and more voices joining in a jumbled mess of screams and shouts, and finally, silence.

"Riku! What have you done?! Please, please, please don't tell me-" He could only imagine what happened at that moment… yet his concerns soon dissipated as another portal opened and his boyfriend reappeared with a tired sigh and a somewhat malicious smirk claiming how glad he was he knew how to use stopza.

"I'm almost out of magic, but whoever was in the castle won't be moving again until at least tomorrow morning." That was a short and sweet explanation and a useful strat, plus no one had to die. Even so, Riku wasn't completely against regicide; it was Mickey who stopped him from doing anything more drastic, but the blue haired boy believed the rodent - at the bare minimum - deserved a break.

"Hoho, you gave me a big spook there… fuck." And he thought so too; the last few months had been excruciatingly stressful and no amount of elixirs or potions was of any help. It was affecting their relationship as well, and no matter what they had endured before, Riku had had enough. He walked up to his favorite mouse and lifted him, allowing the shorter to be at eye level and making it impossible for him to hide the redness of his face and the wetness of his eyes; the human wasn't used to that sight, and he despised it, even more than he despised the heartless that used to haunt him. If only he could solve all his problems with his keyblade like in the old days…

"You know me; you told me not to hurt anyone, and I didn't."

"You didn't."

"That's right, and I'm worried about your blood pressure. I don't want your ex to do what heartless and nobodies couldn't." Growing up Riku had developed a sense of humor beyond throwing logs and weak insults at Sora, and thankfully he had left most of his angst behind too. You could only introduce light and darkness so many times in a conversation; going out for coffee and saying _"I'm an outcast of darkness"_ deserved him some weird looks.

Still, Riku's joke changed the expression on the rodent's face and even got a giggle out of him. That whole ordeal would be way harder if he were alone, at the very least he could vent to the Destiny Islander. The mouse extended his arms, meaning he wanted to hug the taller, and he happily obliged; their size difference could make things more… ' _interesting'_ at times, but that didn't stop them from doing what any other couple would.

"Thank you, Riku."

The larger body was always welcoming to Mickey, and at that moment he couldn't be happier to have him by his side; both had learned to keep the other's temper at bay, and even if having all sorts of abilities was helpful, nothing could beat the good old healing power of love. Diabetes-inducing? Absolutely, but that's what guided everyone's path; they had something they valued, they appreciated, they _loved_ , and they risked everything to protect it. It turned out for the best, so denying its effectiveness would be pointless.

"Don't even mention it." In less than a week the Mouse marriage was to meet along with their legal representatives and luckily that'd be the end of it. "Just ignore your phone until Wednesday, after that we can do whatever we want." And at the time the only thing they wanted was to enjoy each other's presence with no interference.

"What if it's… not that easy?" The furrier of the two still had his doubts, which was understandable, but Riku was seeing things from a different point of view; Mickey had no more possessions Minnie could possibly want, thanks to Disney magic their lawyers' were slightly less sociopathic than in our world, and no matter who tried to oppose them they still were the all-powerful saviors of the world. His backup plan was beating Minnie's representative half to death with his keyblade and using curaga until the prosecutor accepted their terms; who could stop him?

"You decided to believe in the darkness kid and I didn't turn out that bad, if living with a king means anything. Believe in yourself a little too." Riku could feel the smaller body shake as he laughed against his chest, sloppily burying his muzzle in the younger's exposed clavicle crevice and letting his breath reach the human's skin; it was a different kind of warmth from the one they had gotten accustomed to living in Twilight Town, one that could also drive them to take their clothes off, with a different purpose, of course. The reason why they were wearing nothing but their underwear was that the guy who was supposed to install their air conditioner was two months late, but an occasional blizzaga made the eternal summer they lived in more bearable; however, when they were outside, they still liked their outfits with an extra zipper or two.

"Okay darkness kid, but it's _former_ king." And if Riku had his back, he wouldn't let him down.

After that the mouse was standing on his feet again, and knowing his boyfriend had taken care of his soon-to-be ex-wife sparked something inside him; he didn't remember when was the last time he used his keyblade, and there was some rage against her in his heart. As we already know, if you let it consume you, you become a villain and try to put together your own Kingdom Hearts to create your own world, but fortunately for the couple they had their own training room set up by none other than Merlin. It worked like the one the sorcerer had back in Traverse Town, and also as a great excuse to not have a guestroom; they liked their friends and all that, but you know… they liked their intimacy.

"Ya' ready for some action?" Mickey got excited thinking about setting furniture on fire, but the one thing Riku couldn't do was read his mind; to him 'action' meant something different in that context, and he wasn't sure if he was down for that.

"Are you into me freezing your ex in time now? Because I don't know if I like that; I mean, are you gonna be thinking about her or-?" Before she called the duo was doing nothing but talk about the price of groceries as they melted onto the couch; the situation couldn't escalate that quickly.

And the rodent understood the misunderstanding. "Not in the bedroom, and yes I'm gonna be thinking about her."

"Look, that's not going to-" Riku's retort was cut short as Mickey extended his right arm and summoned his Kingdom Key D, making the taller blink twice in surprise before resuming his speech. "Didn't we agree not to put that thing-?"

 _'_ _Wait. Wait no.'_ He finally got it. "You wanna train."

"A-ha." The former king's friendly – and a bit daring - smile hadn't faltered throughout Riku's confusion. At times he could be thicker than Sora, which was saying something, although if we were to discuss about _thickness_ there'd surely be a different winner.

Anyway, time to get rowdy! And fight chairs and closets!

* * *

The sparring session was very much fruitful, with the couple leaving the room sweaty and tired but overall happy about their results and resolutions; the mouse even went a little overboard when Riku became a weird mix between a therapist and a personal trainer and incited and encouraged him with sentences like _"think this perfectly okay chaise longue is your ex! What do you wanna do to her?!"_ or _"she says she wanna keep Pluto. Are you gonna let her?! Are you?! Pluto is_ _ **your**_ _friend!"_ which helped the rodent get rid of his initial rage, especially after a jump that caused a wardrobe malfunction, radically easing the mood.

 _"_ _Mickey."_

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _"_ _Don't look now, but your balls are showing."_

 _"_ _Oops… maybe we should have put somethin' on before doin' this, hoho!"_

 _"_ _I don't mind, but I don't know if you want those close to a firaga. I know I wouldn't."_

 _"_ _You-"_

 _"_ _I'm talking about yours; I like them ripe and raw."_

 _"…_ _whoa."_

The improvised workout eventually changed the direction the afternoon was going and somehow touched a nerve, making Mickey reflect on his life and talk about his marriage being something he had no say on because of some royal affairs he got dragged into, about disappointing sex, and about how much he enjoyed living a somewhat more normal life. There was a comment the mouse made about anywhere Riku and he were being their castle that almost made the taller tear up; the older completely disregarded a life of luxury and comfort for him, and such action truly made him feel special.

That same conversation evolved into the duo exchanging harmless spells as they reminisced about their days as adventurers; by then they knew quite a few things about each other, in fact, Riku had had the time to tell Mickey his entire life story. Except for the total of two years they had spent most of the last nine together, counting since the day the human first left the Destiny Islands, but there was something especial to starting a sentence with 'remember when…'

"Hey, remember when we thought Sora was having a stroke?" Funny moment, the highlight of their battle against Xehanort.

"A stroke of genius, the old man was so confused he didn't know if he wanted to fight us anymore."

"You make it sound so nice… poor Sora was having a panic attack." Whatever it was, it was unforgettable: as the geezer of darkness gave his umpteenth speech about hearts and creating a new world the then teenager interrupted him with a loud and desperate _'why?!'_

"He knew his spiel by heart, I guess he had heard it before… many times. Everybody took him for a fool." But that was a mistake.

After his interruption Sora commenced his response, which he stuttered a little and was mostly composed of shouts, but also was more eloquent than anything any iteration of Xehanort had ever said before. _"No, really, why?! Y-you're like 'this world is wrong, people aren't doing what I want, I'm gonna kill them all and make my own.' Okay, but w-why?! What are you gonna do after that?! All y-you bad guys are the same, wanting to- to control everything because it's not up to your standards! Y-y-you have a problem, man! You have this- this- this crazy manipulative shit going on! Is this because no one- no, wait- did your parents ever hug you?! Fuck, and that's coming from me! My mom doesn't care I'm risking m-my life but_ _ **you**_ _… you're sick! I don't mean it as an insult, you're actually sick, you need mental help! I bet my lower half that if you win and turn everybody into you you're gonna get bored and regret it and- and- and- I wanna kill you so bad, holy fuck!"_

"To be honest, I was more scared of Sora than I was of Xehanort. I had never heard anyone yell so much, and I still think he was right."

"Me too… and what about when he tried to interrupt Sora?"

"When he called him a bald Zamasu and said something about compensating for not having hair?"

"Yeah; I don't know what a Zamasu is, but it caught us all off guard. I mean, I'm happy we won, but Sora was... I don't know, he had been through a lot."

"I can't blame him, I gave into the darkness as soon as I had the chance..."

They had other memories they wanted to revisit, like the time they went to the Pride Lands, where Riku transformed into a greyish lion cub and Mickey was lucky enough to stay his regular self, which he took advantage of to the fullest; for once he was the taller of the two, and the boy from Destiny Islands was cuter than usual. Plus, if the mouse turned him on his back, he had no defenses against his belly rubs; the only reason he ever stopped was because a meerkat riding a warthog caught them in the act and made very clear that they didn't like 'his kind' there.

"Homophobic wild animals, that was a surprise, hoho."

"Mickey, I think they were referring to you wearing clothes."

"I'm sorry, but when I'm a guest in other worlds I don't get naked just because."

" _You_ were the weird one there! No one else was wearing anything, and they literally told you to _'take them off_.'"

"Yeah, hoho! My hands off of you!"

"Mickey, no. Think about it, please; a meerkat **_riding_** a warthog, a wild environment with no law. **_They_** would be homophobic?" Plus, they had raised Simba together, but only Sora knew about that; also, the lion was _extra friendly_ to him during his stay. Riku was right, they were talking about his clothes.

"…it was the first time in a long while we were taking a break, I was jumpy and seeing enemies everywhere. I apologize, but after years of killing heartless I reached a point where I didn't know who I had to fight next." Years and years of battles with no apparent end scarred the mouse for quite some time. It wasn't after spending six entire months with Riku in absolute peace that he realized he could relax, and no matter what he had to go through, being able to visit a world and not be paranoid was a blessing.

"I don't blame you… remember when we went to that world with all the yellow people?"

"We said we wouldn't talk about that."

"Mickey, it's okay, it wasn't genoci-"

"Riku, please… I know they were in pain, I know they were unable to think and all they did was spewing pop culture references, but it still doesn't feel right…" Some memories weren't all that sweet, some of them were better to let go of and fall into oblivion.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just want to put that behind us."

In fact, aside from the short periods of time they got to spend with their friends, all they could remember prior to their final victory was fighting or hiding and running away. Sometimes alone, sometimes together… but hey, a study claims you're more likely to fall in love with someone if you interact in a dangerous, life or death situation; they had done that. Perhaps it was because they let someone else see how vulnerable they truly were, because Riku believed he owed his life to Mickey, because at first the king was scared of being alone again and the boy stayed by his side…

In those unlikely situations, they found something they didn't even know were looking for; they found themselves, and they found each other, someone who could understand them. Yes, they also found love, but it wasn't so much found as it was developed over time; something that started as a temporary companionship, evolved into a good friendship, and after that became their current relationship. It wasn't after defeating Xemnas in the World that never was that they began admitting their true feelings, and it wasn't after the last battle against Xehanort that they confessed them, with positive results; of course, the way hadn't been a bed of roses, but if it meant being together they'd face anything, like in the present case, a vindictive ex-wife.

Still, Riku had something he wanted to ask, and there was nothing stopping him since they decided to finish their routine and lay on the floor to rest; they were rustier than they thought, their spar was as exhausting as a real battle.

"Hey, Mickey… do you ever miss that? Being out there fighting, protecting the world…?"

The addressed rodent didn't have to think twice; he had caught himself wondering the same thing a few times, and he had his answer ready. Between jaded breaths, he let out a minuscule "sometimes" quickly followed by a "but I wouldn't change this for nothing. If I really had to, sure, I guess I- _we_ 'd go back to fightin'; but I'm thankful we're at peace now."

Riku couldn't help but smile; those words sounded almost exactly as his thoughts. He extended his left arm, searching for one of the mouse's hands to intertwine it with his own, and after petting the floor for a few seconds he found it and achieved his goal. The smaller one offered no resistance; aside from their feelings and their residence, they shared one more thing that tied them together: their hearts. No, they weren't connected like for example Sora's is to all his friends', it was something more… _intricate_.

"Hey, remember when we rescued Aqua?"

"No, not at all. I think I wasn't there."

"Right, right – I went with Donald, the chosen one."

Sure, they were carefree and confident enough to joke about it after the fact; the mission itself, though, while ultimately successful, changed their lives forever.

Saving Aqua from the Realm of Darkness had taken its toll on the duo as well, debilitating their resilience against the corrupting effects of dark energy, and consequently limiting their capabilities; even after taking measures, darkness seeped into their hearts once again, breaking their immunity. Simply put, excessive exposure stripped away their superior defense, making them more susceptible to darkness than ever before, and as a last resort they had to fragment their hearts and entrust each other with a fraction. They were inexperienced and unaware of what it truly entailed, but the survival of the world was at stake; it was enough to resist until they were able to return, and once they did, they discovered what could have been a fatal mistake in any other case.

They had created the two first codependent hearts, which meant that if one died, the other would too, for their shared pieces were subordinate to both of them, and if the original possessor disappeared, so would the consigned fragments. Master Xehanort was educated and powerful enough to turn those he shared his heart with into iterations of himself, dominating their wills without any other risk; Riku and Mickey were desperate and out of alternatives. Theirs was an experiment, a delicate union built on the strongest of connections. If they were to fight those who saw darkness as a tool for destruction and corruption again, well… they would be no more.

 _"_ _You think our hearts knew?"_

 _"_ _They had to; if they didn't maybe now I'd be Micku or you'd be Rickey."_

Regular Riku couldn't help touching his chest with his free hand, well aware of what resided inside.

 _"_ _A guiding key, huh?"_

 _"_ _The heart wants what it wants, and mine wanted you."_

 _"_ _Mine wanted you too."_

They had the fortune to possess affine hearts. If there was any dissonance in their feelings or their twilight alignment, who knows what would have happened.

There were more unanswered questions, like where their hearts would go after they died, or how much they could take before giving in. The thing is, they didn't need them responded to keep living; residing in Twilight Town was somewhat ironic, like accepting they'd end up in the realm between light and darkness, whatever that could be.

Fortunately, the world was at peace, no possible enemy was after their hearts, and if any conflict arose they had friends capable of resolving them. The only major downside was having powers they could barely use, yet if Mickey could live without ever using darkness, Riku could as well – with the exception of dark corridors. Those were extremely useful and seemingly harmless.

"But I'm really glad we were together." Even with everything that entailed, it drew the couple closer than any friendship or blood relation ever could.

"Aw, Mickey, are you getting sappy again?" Riku was able to ignore the side effects their existence would have on them first. Everybody dies, he had accepted that fact; as long as they didn't try to rush the coming of death they'd be okay.

"Yeah, I guess I am." But the mouse had had a hard time coming to terms with himself, at least at first. Ironically enough, he didn't have a problem accepting his sexuality or forfeiting his kingship – it was the feeling of irresponsibility and weakness that once rivaled with his love what drove him down a bitter path. That was until Riku made him realize he wasn't selfish or useless.

The younger, even if more naïve at times, was well versed in how to cheer Mickey up; there were worse existences than theirs, they had become wise masters kind of like Eraqus or Yen Sid, and not being able to get directly involved in battle didn't mean they were useless – strategy was a thing. In addition, they really were not needed to fight; his contributions were invaluable, his skills weren't limited to wielding an oversized key, and after all he had been through, Mickey really deserved a break. He _deserved_ to be happy.

Riku considered that to be his mission, and all he had to do to accomplish it was, well, to exist.

"I'm happy we were together too. And I'm happy we are now."

And any pain, when shared, seemed to diminish.

"Well, we don't have any other options."

"What, are you saying you had to settle for me?"

"No, no, I would never… although Donald is always insinuating, showing us his bare butt and all."

"It's incredible that no world thinks it should be a crime."

"You mean nudity?"

"No, Donald in itself."

Besides, years passed since that happened. They were over it.

After a few more moments of playful chit chat, Mickey finally let the human hand go only to crawl towards and sit on top of its owner's chest; when their bodies connected, both could hear a muffled splashing noise. The two were sweaty, but they were beyond being disgusted by bodily fluids – most of them, at least. The furry creature had his classic sweet smile plastered on his face, which Riku thought was a way better sight than the room's brown ceiling, and he also had an idea. "We're gonna go have dinner in the House of Mouse."

That caught the taller off guard, and given Minnie's previous call, he asked the first thing that came to mind after hearing the mouse's statement. "You wanna go to your own club before your wife takes it?"

Mickey shook his head, his expression unchanged. "It wasn't mine alone, I used to co-own it with Donald, but as of today it legally belongs to Goofy."

That was… even less expected. "May I ask why?"

"I went to jail once and I needed some things done." The mouse was nonchalant about it, but Riku had a more theatrical reaction; he sat up, pushing Mickey's behind onto his knees and grabbing his shoulders.

"You wha-?!"

"Anyway!" The rodent didn't pay any mind to the human's surprise; the whole reminiscing about the past thing lit a light bulb over his head that'd surely put an end to any worry they could have, and he wanted his plan come to fruition. "Let's call the boys and have some fun, for old times' sake! Hoho!"

Riku was still confused and somewhat skeptic, but having his boyfriend on top of him gave him a new top priority. "First you're gonna have to explain some things to me, preferably while showering – my crotch is literally swimming in sweat and I blame you – and then we'll talk about calling boys."

"Deal!"

The first thing Mickey said as he set foot in the bathtub was, answering some of Riku's questions, "droppin' the soap wasn't really a problem. I was the shortest there and if any inmate wanted to test his luck he'd hadta at least kneel," eliciting a "holy fuck" from the equally impressed and horribly shocked human. He also learned that Goofy's son ran the House of Mouse, but it only opened for big events like New Years and-

"Wait. Goofy has a son."

"Yeah, his name is Max."

"Goofy, _the Goofy you and I know_ , had a son and that son is alive."

"I think he's still alive, and if he is, he should be a little older than you."

"And he runs a business."

"From time to time, but if I remember correctly he has another job."

"I am amazed." The last thing Riku would have thought of Goofy doing was procreating; not as in performing the act, but succeeding at it. Sure, the guy was noble and friendly, and he could even be witty at times, but damn… he wondered what the mother would look like.

"Will you scrub my back?" The mouse asked in a tone that could only be described as 'very bad hidden enthusiasm' before jumping onto the shower shelf he used as his personal stand, especially when he wasn't alone in the tub, facing the wall and offering his behind to his partner; the dancing of his fine tail in front of the blue haired boy helped the latter snap out the trance thinking about Goofy's family had induced. _Was he married or…_

"Only if you tell me why you were sent to jail in the first place." He'd agree anyway; missing the chance of touching his personal soft, cuddly boy was a sin. However, learning about the criminal past of one of the saviors of the world was very juicy too.

The furrier of the two could accept that condition, he just didn't find it that interesting. "That was before I even knew what a keyblade was, and also a silly misunderstanding; I was innocent but… Hades, I think? set me up. Goof bailed me out after a couple days." In a matter of minutes Goofy had become a really interesting character… what could possibly be his true motives?

"Good to hear, I guess. Now I know where your affinity for darkness comes from."

"It wasn't that bad, everybody was really nice to me."

"Really? No one insisted on being your boyfriend?"

"No, you're my first."

Aw, that almost sounded cute; almost, if it wasn't for the implication the word 'boyfriend' had in jail. But if Mickey didn't care, Riku wouldn't either; after all, he didn't sound traumatized.

"So nobody did _this_?" The taller's inquiry didn't need an answer given it was an excuse to wrap his right arm around the anthropomorphic animal, holding him in place with his palm on the furry belly, and pinching his exposed rump with his free hand, eliciting a surprised 'oh!' and a tiny lurch from the mouse. Mickey quickly turned his head, almost slapping Riku with his ears, and squinting at the not at all convincing innocent smile his boyfriend sported.

But he couldn't be angry; Riku asked him a question, and he would respond. He bound the younger's wrist tightly with his tail, gazing intently into the suddenly attentive eyes and giggling in his usual confident tone; the shorter saw the other's smile disappear and his eyebrows raise slowly, and showcasing the most threatening grin the rodent physically could conjure, he whispered "if they did they'd have given me a reason to be locked up in there."

Holy shit.

Deep down, Riku was more turned on than scared or shocked after that threat/display of trust and assertiveness, but something told him it wasn't the time to admit that openly. Maybe later, preferably somewhere dry and with no items that could be a choking hazard… no, scratch that last part.

You know, there was a reason why the mouse was usually the top when it came to more private affairs – of course aside from their size, age and experience difference. In the beginning Mickey was more than a friend to Riku, he was his mentor, and over time the boy developed certain extraordinary respect towards the mouse; not only for the relationship they built, but also due to the whole kingship shit, which no matter how much Mickey disregarded Riku still valued and at times even made him feel unworthy of the affection of the animal.

In their current relationship that feeling appeared as a particular submissiveness the human displayed towards the former monarch, letting the more mature one guide him in several situations; at one point the mouse had to make clear to Riku that he _should not_ feel inferior to him. However, the young man didn't feel such thing; it wasn't about class or power, what he felt was a great sense of safety and comfort whenever the abdicated king was around, and he wanted Mickey to know that.

You know what I'm hinting at – the thing is the word 'daddy' wasn't part of their vocabulary. Man, it had been a really introspective afternoon.

"Okay! Back scrubbin' time, but no cavity search, hoho!"

* * *

Riku had a little explaining to do before their get-together; Mickey had in mind something fancier, since his most recent idea of an appropriate meeting involved several preparatives, chefs, butlers… going from being a king to a lonely warrior had jumbled his socializing abilities quite a bit, and the Destiny Islander wasn't the most charismatic lad either, but at least he knew their friends didn't need much to have a good time. Takeout and a floor to sit on would be enough, yet the mouse knew there'd be chairs and tables and even electricity in his old club.

"It's as if they were coming here without Lea trying to set the curtains on fire, and most of us have been in the Realm of Darkness anyway; anything will be good."

With such standards even eating dirt in the street sounded like a good plan.

Once social anxiety due to not being able to please their guests was out of the question, there was only one thing left to do: getting dressed. They agreed on keeping the extra zippers, belts and chains to a minimum and go for a more 'completely forgettable NPC' style; wearing regular pants and shirts made them feel somewhat naked, especially Riku, but that's what normal people wear when they think of a casual outfit. What the rest of the world didn't know was that inside the pockets of his trousers were some sewn clasps and buttons, just in case he needed his fix.

Eventually it was time to play 'how do I look?' the game in which you can lose all your self-esteem if your partner says they don't like your clothes. The first contestant was Riku, who received a solid and infatuated "like the most dashing prince" from Mickey, and the following one was the mouse, who received a "like the cutest teddy bear in red suspenders," a smooch on the nose, and an "I'm sorry but it's true, those pants increase defense and adorability," which the former king couldn't counter. And that's it, nobody lost.

Time to leave! Riku had the coordinates and he was sure he could open a corridor that would take them directly into the House of Mouse, which was for the best because Mickey didn't have a key – well, _the key._ If they were to use their keyblades it would count as breaking and entering, and the core of their plan consisted on getting away from a law suit, not getting involved in another one. Besides, Goofy would be there and he was essentially the boss; there'd be no problem.

"Lea is gonna track my portal so they should be there soon. Ready for takeoff?"

"Are you carrying me again?"

"Only if you want."

Their logistics when it came to crossing darkness corridors were, for the most part, a result of fear; the more they were exposed to it, the greater the risk of falling victim to it. Sure, shields and teleportation helped, but you can never be too sure; they had seen all kinds of nonsense during their journeys, and as far as they knew, perhaps carrying Mickey on Riku's shoulders was the key to avoid darkness's influence, no matter how feeble it could be.

"I do." And if it wasn't, it still was a good excuse to wear a mouse backpack.

The trip was short and fruitful; they arrived with all their limbs attached at what used to be the main stage, and although every light was off, the duo could see clearly what was before them. Who knows how many square feet of chairs and tables, open space after open space leading to areas Riku was ignorant of, and a faint sensation of past bustle. The younger had heard a thing or two about the place, but seeing it in person knowing his boyfriend used to run it made him feel like a child – not as in excited and full of wonder, more like young and inexperienced. He wasn't even born when the mouse was living things he'd later listen stories of... well, he was happy just being part of the older's life.

"Welcome to my original world." Mickey said jumping off of the broader shoulders, and as his blue haired partner was about to make a comment, they heard familiar voices coming from behind, one particularly loud asking if the mouse had taken them to the Realm of Darkness.

"No, I've been there and that place is better lit." That was Sora alright.

"I wonder if King Mickey knows where the light switches are, Maxie changed some-"

"Don't call me that, Goofy." It seemed everybody had arrived.

After turning the lights on – only in the kitchen, though, Mickey thought it was for the best that nobody knew they were there – the gang greeted properly. In Riku's case it was fairly normal, nothing but the usual hug or handshake and the classic "how have you been? You look good!"

Mickey, on the other hand, was passed around like a living tickle me Elmo as he hahaed and hohoed until everyone was done and he could go back to his original position next to his partner.

"Where are the others?"

"What's up, Riku? We aren't good enough for you?"

"Since we're in a theater I thought we could have a little poetry slam with Donald. He loves… uh-"

His joke, however, didn't provoke the reaction he was expecting.

"What?"

Three of the newcomers grimaced in discomfort, making the couple question about the duck's whereabouts, but Lea's lack of subtlety answered what they didn't get to ask.

"He said he had to go to the Castle."

Oh no.

"You fucked up." Kairi voiced what at least four of the people in that building were thinking.

The two humans that came along with the red haired guy began reproaching his poor tact as Lea defended himself saying "he has the right to know it," whereas Riku and Goofy were attentive of the mouse's response. Contrary to what they had anticipated, the former king simply said "it's okay, I don't mind." And he meant it.

He understood the process he was going through involved having close friends picking sides, but he didn't even know why Donald had gone there; maybe he just wanted to see Daisy, or hell, maybe he wanted to go there. Mickey wouldn't judge him for that. What he both disliked and appreciated was having friends trying to be careful not to hurt him, but there was no need to lie or hide things from him. So far their reunion wasn't being particularly fun, but Mickey wouldn't let a comment bring them down.

"At least I think he's not trying to steal whatever treasure you may have there." And maybe putting a gag in Lea's mouth would be for the best. In any case, none of the wealth there belonged to him. Well, that was enough mental torture!

The plan for the night didn't seem too preposterous; dinner over some light talk was what pushed Lifetime movies' plots forward. Out of the four allowed to exit the building, Sora, Kairi and Lea offered themselves to go get some grub, perhaps out of remorse; Mickey advised them to not make their presence too notable given Goofy and himself were well known in that land, and the last thing he wanted was having a bunch of people he barely knew asking about his life – surely the populace had heard about his situation, and the mouse's patience, while great, wasn't to be tested by any scandalmonger at the time. They agreed to those terms, and even used a portal to go outside; to Riku that meant he had earned a personal guided tour with the ones that knew that place well.

The human followed the two anthropomorphic animals as one reprised his role as host and showed the newcomer around, and the other commented on how things used to be, how crowded those rooms once were, the kind of hijinks they got in… it all sounded better than constantly risking their lives. The conversation between Goofy and Mickey started getting nostalgic; so much so that Riku felt awkward being there, even though he was learning a few riveting facts about their past. Apparently Minnie used to work with them as well… it wasn't a surprise, but he'd rather hear about something else; Goofy should have known that bringing her up around the former king wasn't a good idea, no matter how many times he said he was okay. All Riku could do was smile and listen to the pair reminisce and cherish, or so it was until the mouse mentioned something that truly caught the younger's attention.

He was about to say something that usually no one but Mickey or himself should hear, but when he felt Goofy's eyes on him he froze and opened his mouth without uttering a word, staring at the two legged dog trying to come up with a different thing to say. He didn't want to make things weirder for anyone, but his improvisation skills were only so effective.

"Dad- so, you- Goofy, you're a dad. You have a son that's alive, right?" Good enough, given his original sentence involved Mickey wearing a suit and then not wearing it; it wasn't like Riku to trip over his tongue, but there was something to being in his boyfriend's world and hearing about his old life that made him feel a special kind of giddy.

Fortunately for him the canine had no problem answering his question, and apparently it was true, Goofy had a family. Even Pete did! The furrier two went off on another tangent about the city, how much it had changed, yadda yadda… it got really soporific. The blue haired keyblade master had to suppress a few yawns, but he had endured entire speeches about darkness before, he could surely pay attention to their words.

However, this time the shorter seemed to notice they were leaving Riku out and tried to include him. Mickey asked if the prop room was still around; throwing some costumes on sounded like a fun idea to him, but the response he received from Goofy was negative. That was understandable; when the worlds began falling apart many if not all of their items went back to their respective owners. However, the bipedal dog had something else to tell him.

Mickey learned his club wasn't exactly his club anymore. Not only his name wasn't on the deed, but under new management its clientele and procedures changed, it had a new target audience; nobody cared about dinner theatres anymore. What used to be the impending end of the world served as a warning for many people, and part of the population decided they'd devote their lives to more hedonistic pleasures; there was a market there, and the House of Mouse wanted to take part. As Goofy put it, all there was in there was a DJ booth, lube, and booze.

"You… you turned this place into a strip club?" Mickey sounded confused with a hint of anger in his voice. What he thought was the only unchanged beacon from his past had become a place where desperate people spent what they believed were their last days. But to be fair, Goofy had nothing to do with that; did he have the right to feel betrayed?

"I'm sorry, Mickey, but this was all Max's doing. You know I barely talk to him, and I was out there with Sora. I wasn't happy either when I heard about it, but there's nothing I can do."

Riku felt bad for his favorite mouse and he wanted to do something about the sudden change of mood, but he was in a weird spot. In that scenario he was a stranger, and even though he had heard stories about their ventures before, he didn't know what their dynamic was like; his specialty was darkness talk, all he wanted was Mickey to stop pacing around muttering under his breath. Occasionally they could discern certain words, certain names… Goofy took a step back as he regretted his unfortunate choice of words; at one point he tried to intercede saying it still was his house, but the former king only spared him a less than friendly glance. He very much disagreed; he had nothing to do with that place anymore.

The human could sense the air getting heavier and the mouse's anger grow; who'd have said that what he had somewhat successfully handled that same afternoon would reappear thanks to Goofy no less? Being in public didn't make that predicament any easier, but with a bit of luck the former soldier would comprehend what they were going through.

As if they had a nose for disaster, the trio that previously left showed up again claiming they brought goodies for everyone. What they found wasn't the cheery scene they had expected.

They asked what was going on but they got no response.

Feeling hounded, Mickey gripped Riku's hand frantically and just growled "rooftop." The human understood right away, and mouthing a deaf "sorry," he teleported along with the mouse to the latter's chosen destination.

"What was that about?" Lea stated what the food-picking trinity was thinking, but not even Goofy was sure of what happened.

"Let's give them a minute." Maybe Sora didn't know Mickey all that well, but he knew Riku and Goofy; he could feel whatever happened wasn't a lover's quarrel or anything of that fashion. The ambiance had acquired a tint of rage and fear he had learned to recognize in his travels, but its source was worryingly familiar.

"This is gonna get cold."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Riku could only see his back and his shoulders trembling under the undying nocturnal penumbra. The mouse was facing away from even him now.

"At least up here nothing has changed – well, except for the lights. They used to shine brighter."

He was ignoring the human's question, perhaps on purpose; perhaps he didn't want to hear it.

"Mickey-"

"Not the heartless, not the nobodies, not the war, not even my wife… the one who took the last thing I had was a kid."

He sounded so… _exhausted_. The misery dripping from his words was almost palpable, burning his throat as he pronounced them, bleeding on a place once filled with joy, now oblivious to what that meant.

"Mickey, please-"

"Goofy's kid, no less… can you believe it? What's next, Donald becomes the new king?"

What was Riku supposed to say?

"I… I had no idea you cared that much about this pla-"

 ** _"_** ** _I DON'T!"_**

It was hard to believe such scream came from the former king's larynx, but finally the rodent decided to face his partner. It was better than nothing, yet his expression was one Riku never thought he'd see on the mouse; clenched, bare teeth under two shiny, furious eyes, dark spots drawn on the smooth part of his face by rogue tears that betrayed his judgment, with two closed fists at his sides emphasizing his state.

He had nothing to say.

"I- I've trying all my life Riku. I've been trying all my life to be happy. I've been doing what others told me because they said it was the right thing, and I believed them. I've lived in fear, hiding, running away. When I had something I liked, something else came up to tell me I didn't deserve it. I- _we_ saved the fucking world, and it still isn't enough."

All Riku could do was listen to his words.

"I always kept going, thinking that one day things would change, but I was wrong. I made a choice by myself, I decided I wanted to be with you because you made me happy, and once the world realized I had what I wanted, it kicked me down again."

And they hurt.

"Sometimes I think I should have died a long time ago, you know? I kept getting new responsibilities, I had more people depending on me, I was scared I would let them down… but I pulled through, and for what? Just so the very world we saved could tell me I don't deserve anything again?"

Was that how he truly felt?

"At this point… I'm sure I will lose you too."

 _"_ _No."_

He was wrong.

"Riku, you used to need me, but now-"

He was absolutely wrong.

"Don't you fucking dare say I don't need you, Mickey! If I'm here now it's because of you!"

The one Riku fell in love with wasn't a self-pitying, uncontrolled brat. The Mickey he knew was nothing short of a hero, brave and fearless even in the worst situations; _his_ Mickey would never say that.

"Riku-"

He couldn't have possibly forgotten who he is, could he?

" ** _No!_** You're gonna listen to me! I _know_ you don't think that! Who was there when I was kicked out of my own body?! Who kept going to a place synonym of death because he wanted to save someone he cared about?! Who endured loss after loss with his chin up?! Since when do you give up so easily?!"

Mickey couldn't keep his eyes on the human; he felt shame, perhaps because he didn't think of himself that way, perhaps because Riku was right and he was overreacting. What's left when rage dies down?

"You know this isn't about us. You don't care about recognition, you got forced to walk down a path but somehow found your own way, you never hesitated to risk your life if it meant you could help your friends… you…" Mickey had been through things Riku could barely understand, there were feelings he could never grasp, but to him the reason behind the former king's resentment wasn't so hard to comprehend. "You've never been one to dwell on the past, or to fear, or to give up."

Riku found himself short of breath, with a knot in his throat and shaky hands.

"What do I have left, Riku?"

Doubt was one of the more wounding side effects.

"Me, us, our friends – you haven't forgotten that, have you?"

The more it grew, the more it hurt.

"Who says that's going to last forever?"

No matter how many times they went through it, it never felt easier.

"I don't know if you really liked this place that much, I don't know if you're having trouble accepting change, but please, tell me..."

His tone changed radically; he wasn't angry at Mickey, he had nothing against him. The mouse had reasons to be upset, reasons to feel guilt, the right to cry over what he lost, and Riku understood that, but his reaction…

"…we've been doing this for too long."

…that _wasn't_ Mickey.

The last few months had been a nightmare; in a sense, the rodent was right. No battle or hardship had ever been able to break him so much. It was his divorce what was killing the couple.

It wasn't a problem he could fight physically, no matter how many friends he had they couldn't help him with his pain; he was losing part of his life in order to start a new one. It went beyond any feeling I could describe; perhaps it was the darkness within him finally showing up… the only thing Riku knew was how exhausting that routine had become. Mickey couldn't sleep, he wouldn't eat, he was weaker than ever before; it wasn't just a paper saying he wasn't married anymore, he was losing one of the strongest connections his heart had. And those were the consequences.

Some days it was easier, some days harder, sometimes he could fight back alone, some others he needed help; that was the first time something triggered the former king outside their home, and Riku hated what was about to come. That afternoon he could react quickly enough and stop it from happening, however, he never thought Goofy of all people would provoke something like that.

The worst part wasn't bringing the mouse back to his senses, but living with the guilt afterwards; he remembered every single thing he did and said, even if he wasn't entirely responsible for his actions. Riku understood that, he could only compare it to a grave illness, but it was Mickey's decision to undergo that process if it meant he could get rid of the looming feeling of doing something wrong every time he breathed.

Yen Sid warned them that it'd be severely debilitating, but they believed they could overcome it; they had been to hell and back at least two times, and this time the reward was more bountiful.

In their world, consciously breaking a relationship ensued more than any emotional response; it implies embracing the feeling that would put an end to it, in this case, hatred. If what you're trying to eliminate was positive, you'd have to use its opposite. The Organization made severing ties look easy, maybe because they got used to it, maybe because they couldn't feel that pain, or maybe because the hearts those nobodies had developed were still ignorant. Mickey's, which had experienced all sorts of emotions and sensations and had grown with every new connection, was suffering more as he consciously tried to erase Minnie.

They even thought about living in the data world until the whole ordeal was over, or try to emulate Naminé's ability and make it easier for Mickey; getting rid of a connection he wasn't aware of having surely wouldn't pain him as much. In the end it was futile, he was needed in the real world, where he'd experience the torture of purposefully going against himself, hopefully for a greater good.

Nevertheless, Mickey was willing to renounce to everything for Riku, and the least the human felt he could do was help him in everything he needed, independently of what that entailed.

"Are you gonna do that thing again?" The mouse's voice was a grave whisper compared to his previous screams; subduing and submitting himself was extremely draining, but after all, it was easier to control than Sora's antiform or Riku's darkness. At least he still looked like himself.

"It's the only thing that helps." No matter how much time they had to spend suffering, it would be worth it if the reward was their mutual happiness.

"I'm sorry, Riku." The heart desires what it desires, not all choices are easy to make. This one, though, was; no trial or tribulation would overpower what they felt. They wouldn't let that happen.

'Until death do us part' was more than a saying; breaking that vow gave rise to a hateful aftermath, similar to replacing an organ while being awake.

"Five more days and it'll be over." The heart might be weak, sometimes it may give in or even break, but deep down there was a light that would never fade.

"I love you, Mickey." It can struggle to stay lit, fighting against fear, against doubt – it can be especially difficult if you're alone, but they weren't; they'd always have a voice calling their name, someone who'd keep revitalizing their flame.

"I love you, Riku." They found a home within each other, and succumbing _wasn't an option_.

The human kneeled before the mouse and took a deep breath. It would be quick, under the appearance of a tight embrace followed by a flash of blinding light that engulfed both of their bodies, with a kind of power no magic spell or any other ability could imitate.

Because what truly pushed the heart forward was love, and that's something they wouldn't regret.

* * *

 **It gets better. Or maybe not. Keep reading to find out. (?)**

 **please**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT GETS GAY**

* * *

The white void was there, and he was there too. Alone. Nowhere to go, nowhere to look; nothing but empty nothingness surrounded him. He knew he hadn't failed, he could somehow feel Mickey's presence; the mouse wasn't there, or at least he couldn't see him, but he couldn't be too far away. If he paid close attention, he could hear the former king calling his name.

"Riku?"

 _'_ _Hm?'_ That was his voice. Where was he? No matter where he looked he was blinded by unending whiteness.

"Hey, Riku."

 _'_ _Yeah?'_ But where could he have gone? He had him in his arms just a moment ago… perhaps he did something wrong? Were his actions too rushed? That's what helped, right? He had to… reach his heart and save him, didn't he? Bring him back from-

"Riku! Wake up!"

 _'_ _I'm… asleep?'_ No, that couldn't be. He had no time to sleep, he was saving him! Mickey needed him and-

 ** _"_** ** _Riku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What?"_**

The place was darker than when he last touched Mickey, and softer too… when did the others get there? Why was everybody staring at him? Was he lying down? Oh, please don't tell me-

"A pre-dinner snooze is always nice, huh?"

Mickey's question confirmed his suspicions; Riku had, in fact, fallen asleep. He was oblivious to the how and when, but a sensation of relief began washing over him once he realized the mouse was okay. Wait, that was reality, right?

"About time, man. I was about to dive in your dream and bring you back." Everybody present there, including the still groggy Riku, looked at Sora with matching blank expressions; someone who had fallen asleep inside a dream and almost died in it had no right to make that joke. Lea took upon himself the task of expressing everyone's thoughts again by booing the spiky haired hero and telling him he should perish.

"When did I fall asleep?" The young man asked as he sat up, realizing he was in some sort of… hotel room? And he had become a public attraction, too; had the group spent much time observing him? Because he lost most of his coolness when he was unconscious and he had a reputation to maintain as guardian of the world. He couldn't lie, he was a little embarrassed; how could that happen to him? There was no doubt he had completely lost his title as serious one of the group; you can only look so stoic with a thread of drool running down your cheek and using a wig as a pillow.

"Goofy and I were telling stories, and when I looked at you, you were out cold with your head on the countertop." Mickey seemed entertained by the mental image, but he felt like he was a little too old to be doing that kind of things. Who'd have thought nostalgic conversations would be his weakness?

"You looked just like my Maxie when he was little." And the dog's comment was the cherry on top of his Paw Patrol birthday cake. "Falling asleep as soon as-"

The shield wielder was interrupted by Lea and Sora, who apparently were getting into some weird argument that commenced with the older's heckling of the Destiny Islander's joke. It had devolved into calling each other by their nobodies' names, continued with the younger mentioning something about the taller's advances towards him, and got Goofy's attention when both run out with Lea saying "that's it, I'm burning your ass." In other instances a threat like that wouldn't worry anybody, but the flame that emerged from the green eyed man's hand when he snapped his fingers proved he had the intention of executing it.

"Don't! We don't have insurance!" The dog unceremoniously ceased his statement and quickly followed the spiky haired duo because his property was at risk. Riku couldn't help but think his dream was more believable than that scene – well, perhaps 'believable' wasn't the right word, it was less ridiculous… which in their case meant it made less sense. Just to make sure he was awake, Riku committed to the cliché of pinching his cheek, which earned him a quiet " _stop_ " from Mickey.

The only one left in there with the couple was Kairi, who seemed to be observing her surroundings with her hands behind her back, looking pretty and innocent as always.

"Leave." But Riku didn't want her there.

"I haven't done anything!"

"Yet." His relationship with the girl was good, for the most part, but she had developed an unhealthy habit. After she discovered that the boy had no interest in her - romantically speaking - and that he was dating a talking mouse, something snapped; she got weirder, tried to stick with them when the couple was alone together, and he could swear he had caught her taking pictures of them a few times. If he had to guess, Kairi had some problems regarding boundaries, or she purposefully overstepped them attempting to somehow get closer to the duo; in any case, he wouldn't let her live vicariously through their relationship.

"But-" They exchanged indignant looks, and after a short-lived battle of silence, she tried to appeal to the mouse displaying her best pleading eyes. In the end, it was for naught.

"Kairi, please. We'll be out in a moment." Mickey was aware of Riku's concerns, and he had noticed some eccentricities in the girl's behavior before; he'd avoid being alone with her if he could, just in case she asked about his genitals again. She would never know the truth.

They were double teaming her in a way she didn't like, and so she left as well, muttering something that contained the word 'spit' under her breath. Finally, it was just the two of them; only Mickey had the right to say "wakey wakey" to his boyfriend, if anyone else did it it'd be cheating.

"Did you sleep well?" The mouse jumped on the surface Riku had been lying on, adopting the more homey behavior they had gotten used to in their shared living, and caressing the human's shoulder as the latter took in the sight around him. It wasn't familiar at all, and he wasn't sure just how sanitary touching anything in there was.

"Where are we?"

"Goofy brought you to my old dressing room; I thought you'd be more comfy on one of the couches." That was it, that settled it; Riku was the oldest toddler in the world. Next thing he knew he'd be asking for help from Mickey to go potty; the savior of the world, everybody, crying because he lost his pacifier.

"Damn… I'm a huge baby." But the former king didn't mind it at all; given his boyfriend was at least – many years younger than him, the rodent would always see him under an almost paternal light. _Which in some cases might be worrying and counseling-worthy_ – but still cute, nonetheless.

"Maybe, but you're mine." As he pronounced that sentence, Mickey found a seat on the younger's lap, who instinctively wrapped his arms around the furry creature and hunched a little, carefully resting his chin on top of the soft fuzz between the shorter's ears. The real thing felt way better than touching the mouse in Riku's dream; his sweet scent alone could even erase all trace of any previous shame or concern, like hugging an always warm cuddly toy full of everything he loved. "And I think it's my fault; if you couldn't sleep properly last night was because of me."

That was true, the couple stayed up long after midnight doing exactly what you imagine; getting files ready for the upcoming divorce. The younger keyblade master wouldn't admit it, but he was excited to finally be able to bond with his loved one with no other impediment; legally speaking, for example, only Riku's name could appear on their apartment's lease until Mickey didn't become a free mouse again. Those little details bugged him more than they bugged the soon-to-be divorcé, even if they didn't matter that much; additionally, he had been secretly researching ways to… _'improve their lives'_ after overhearing a distasteful comment from Minnie.

"Nah, I consented to that; I don't have many chances to see you in your reading glasses." In due time, their work would prove useful.

"If you say- oh!" The human began to rub his cheeks against the rodent's fur, delighting in his touch and causing a reaction from the former king, who covered the other's hands with his own gloved ones and brushed his thumbs over the naked fingers. He tried to turn his head slightly, catching nothing but a glimpse of the blue haired boy's face. Mickey was enjoying that too, but their friends were right outside the room; he didn't want it to get too inappropriate, even if the taller had a valid excuse. "Wasn't I in your dream too?"

"Please don't tell me I talk in my sleep." The question made Riku cease his movement, but not alter his posture. His wooziness was almost completely gone, yet he still wasn't sure of where his fantasia ended and real life started; his best alternative was hanging onto his boyfriend until the mouse either got tired and keybladed him to death or started to be consumed by his hatred, in which case his action would be thanked.

"You said my name a handful of times. Was it nice?"

"Before I tell you, two things; one, I love you." And to indicate that he meant it he kissed Mickey's head before continuing, eliciting a tiny but melodious giggle and a _"me too."_ "Two, is this place a strip club?"

His interrogation was received differently, with the rodent turning around completely in order to look at the other's face only to discover he wasn't joking. Riku didn't receive an answer nor could he see the mouse's default smile on his muzzle, so he insisted. Eventually he was rewarded with a slow shake of the concerned animal's head, which the human considered a victory.

"Now I know where to start from."

And so, he began relating every detail he remembered from his dream.

 _"_ _(…) you were angry, and said 'I have nothing left' because the club wasn't a theatre anymore (…) and I think we were gonna break up (…) and Yen Sid said your divorce was killing you and I had the power to heal you or something (…) and at the end a disembodied voice said something about our hearts and love being very important."_

To Mickey, the whole thing sounded like a nightmare, and if he were to interpret it he'd have said that Riku was even more stressed than him due to his upcoming divorce; the mouse had been under quite some pressure, which translated into some grumpiness and not too enjoyable times for the couple. But that was the very reason why they were there.

The shorter keyblade master's face became a beacon of affection and affability as he offered the sweetest of smiles and caressed the younger's cheek, understanding what he too was going through; prior to the last three months, being separated from Minnie had never caused any problems. For some reason she decided she wanted absolute nullification, and the former king was okay with that; however, it entailed many headaches he believed Riku didn't deserve. "Honey, that's why I wanted to come here; aren't you the one that said I needed a break? I think you do too."

And in fact, he did. Minnie had become his new Ansem, and it was _tiring_. Riku loved that mature side of Mickey; he only saw it when it was necessary, but every time he did, it filled his entire body with millions of fluttering butterflies, making him feel like the lost boy that found true love in the most unlikely of companions all over again. He didn't even notice the curve his mouth had drawn, but he didn't care; his worries vanished, his dream was forgotten, and the only thing occupying his mind was his Mickey. _God, he loved him_.

The mouse leaned forward and gently kissed his partner in life; it was something short, chaste, intimate, but meaningful. A brief taste of his lips that said _"it's okay. We'll be okay."_ That's all he needed, all he could ask for, but if he could ask again, he'd ask for more; it could never last long enough, nothing could compare to the delicacy of his Mickey's tender flesh, his careful touch, his angelic gaze, and the passion and rapture he could bring forth with what others would consider insignificant.

"Five more days." Riku wanted to swim in those kind eyes, caress, embrace and squeeze the soft body of his big, little sweetheart and never let go, worship him, and kiss him again, and again, and again…

"Fellas, sorry to interrupt, but it's time for dinner and if it gets cold Lea is gonna insist on bein' your personal microwave." However, Goofy was there to inform them about the state of their meal. It seemed dream-telling and feeling-sharing time had to be halted, and even if at least one of them – nah, scratch that – both wanted to stay there for a little longer, the friends they had called wanted to spend time with them too. They didn't desire anything that wasn't fun.

"We can kill him and stay here. I'll go for the neck."

"Riku, no murderin' friends."

* * *

The friendly gathering started slow, with a layer of underlying awkwardness covering the group as they exchanged looks and meaningless comments about their food while they consumed it, biting and swallowing and digesting as anyone with the ability and necessity to eat does. It wasn't until Sora said "you wanna talk about hearts?" that the crowd began lightening up, insulting the young adult and throwing comestibles at him for bringing up such a sensitive and controversial topic. They were essentially soldiers and veterans of war, there was no need to relive traumatic events, plus there was literally nothing else to add about them – except for maybe biological and physiological facts, but those held no weight.

Sora was still in a chatty mood, so he tried engaging in a conversation with his first friend in the world; surely they could share some stories or some laughs.

"So Riku… darkness, am I right?" But there was a little problem; what did the group like?

"No, no darkness. You're wrong." The next thing that visited Sora's taste buds was discomfiture and realization; he observed the group thoroughly and asked again.

"Are we really friends?" That caught the attention of every dinner guest, who just looked at him and shrugged. But he wasn't done; something began burning inside him and he had to let it out before it consumed him. "No, no, I mean it; are we? Like, sure, we saved the world and all that, but what common interests do we have? Is there something we actually can talk about aside from, I don't know, feelings or fighting people? Does any of you even know my last name?!"

Kairi, ignoring her friend's exaltation, tried to reply with the correct answer. "Your full name is Sora Ch-"

However, he didn't need her patronizing bullshit. "Oh my god, shut the fuck up, Kairi! We're only friends because the islands were too small to ignore you! Riku and I were okay without you!"

"Fuck you too!" The girl's reaction was understandable, yet underwhelming; after insulting the boy she went back to whatever business she was involved in before. And Sora's new purpose seemed to be turning his friends into enemies.

"Oh, and Riku- no, everybody! What can we even talk about?!" He received no response, so he answered his own interrogation in a grave voice that stood out among his yells. " _'Hey guys have you bought any good potions recently?'_ I thought I knew you people, but I don't even know anything about Riku, and he's supposed to be my best friend! Do you know anything about me?! Huh?!"

"Yeah, pretty sure I do." The addressed man replied, responding to his belligerent tone with a relaxed one. As far as he knew, Sora was doing a bit; a weird one, but he couldn't believe he was serious.

"Of course, you know everything! Did you watch the game last night?!"

"What game?"

"Exactly! You don't know shit! Do you even know my parents?!"

"Your parents divorced when you were seven, your mom and you spent two weeks at my house, we slept in the same bed, and you'd only stop crying at night if I hugged you. We all had dinner together last Christmas, and Mickey and I got your mom the elliptical she wanted." Riku replied matter-of-factly, making Sora stop for a second. He was right, the taller hero did know things about him – in any case, that wouldn't stop him; given that Riku wasn't an available target anymore, Sora went back for the rest of the group.

"Does any of you even (…)"

As his tantrum progressed, the blue haired keyblade master leaned to whisper into Goofy's ear; the canine had spent more time with him lately, he'd have to know something. Riku had no idea where all that was coming from, and apparently neither did the others; whatever he was doing wasn't funny. "What's up with him?"

The anthropomorphic dog replied in a similar manner, susurrating just loudly enough so Riku could hear him. "I think he forgot to take his medication again."

"His what?"

Turns out Sora, once the world had regressed to its normal state, reflected on his adventures and ended up… well, _affected_. He was a normal kid that suddenly one day had to fight horrible monsters and a bunch of people that either wanted to kill him or to use his body; the whole being chosen by the keyblade messed up his life, and he didn't have the time to realize just how traumatized he was until he went back home and attacked his mother for wearing black. According to medical professionals he suffered a severe distortion of reality, often accompanied by panic attacks and bursts of anger; at times he would lose his sense of free will, seeing life as a series of interactions and commands, and thinking that he was bound to do and say whatever his fear and impulses indicated. They could treat it with medication, but not completely heal it.

Luckily for everybody, Goofy acted as his occasional guardian, making the Destiny Islander swallow a couple pills and helping him calm down. After a few minutes, Sora went back to his calm self, saying how important friends were, apologizing to everybody, and ignoring many aspects of life his environment made impossible for him to learn. The rest wondered why they weren't informed about his condition, but as they learnt from the dog, it was Sora's choice; he didn't want to worry them.

It seemed Riku and Mickey weren't the only ones changed by their fates… and the worst part is that they couldn't do anything to help him. The blonde Destiny Islander pleaded they ignored what just happened and continued with their evening, claiming he was okay and that next time he'd be more careful. They had to oblige.

Well, eating time was over and since spending the next few hours in silence was only a somewhat passable plan, someone else had to take the role of master of ceremonies; Lea offered himself, bringing up something people always had an answer too.

"Does anyone else kinda hate Donald a lot?" He got positive responses from eighty percent of the questioned with the exception of Kairi, who was completely indifferent to the duck. He wasn't important enough for her to question her feelings towards him, if she had any. The red haired keyblade wielder continued, this time addressing the mouse sitting at the table. "So Mickey, you know he's in the Castle."

"Dude, what are you-" Riku feared where he could be going with that, but the ex-nobody continued with the permission of the very rodent he was talking to.

"And did you know he's been having problems with Daisy?" Was his plan comparing his current divorce with Donald's situation? If so, why?

"No, I did not." The mouse was attentive, though; maybe it is true what they say about misery loving company.

"Turns out there's a rumor out there, someone who says he was caught cheating with-" Lea stopped his sentence in an intriguing and tension-filled manner, crossing his arms and slowly turning his head to look at Goofy, smugly smirking at the dog.

"You said you wouldn't-" The shield wielder looked hurt for a second, but Kairi excitedly interrupted him with a loud _"is it true?!"_ that made him look away in shame and disgust. A moment went by, and he knew it was too late to deny it; his reaction alone gave it away, there was no point in lying. He let out a quiet "yes," but the receptivity of the group wasn't the one he expected.

"Pay up, suckers!" The girl had won a seven year long bet; after defeating Xemnas for the first time and going back to the Islands, she told Riku, Sora and Mickey she had noticed some kind of special chemistry between the two. There were dissenting opinions, with the former king saying he thought Goofy had been fooling around with Sora, Riku that Donald was faithful to Daisy, and Sora that the duck could never be loved. In the end Kairi was – well, not exactly right because it wasn't something serious – but the least wrong of them.

This gave place to a tangential conversation between the dog, who was experiencing a new level of self-loathing, Sora who tried to cheer him up, and the sweepstake winner who promised she'd give him the money if he shared a few details about their escapades. It featured facts no one should ever hear, and for Riku and Mickey the focus was still on Lea; sure, hearing about Donald's suffering was always fun, but that couldn't be all. The mouse appreciated Goofy, he wouldn't attack him just because he made a mistake.

"So…?"

"You think she's looking for a replacement?"

"What?" Was he referring to what they thought?

"You know, Daisy – or Minnie, I'm not picky – you think they'd like me?" As far as they could tell, Lea was serious, and the couple incredulous. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he really lack so much sensitivity? "I'm a little jealous of you two, you know? I think I'm ready to settle down."

Mickey looked at Riku hoping he'd have something to say, and Riku looked at Mickey expecting the same. The only thing that came to mind was insults, and the mood didn't seem to be too awful, at least for the rest; they didn't want to ruin it. A more cheerful than before Sora picked up what Lea said, and he was about to react; who the fuck did he think he was talking like that to _his_ friends? He only was part of their group because he could open corridors of darkness!

Before Sora could summon his keyblade, the red haired wielder started laughing. "Gotcha."

He proceeded to apologize and tell the duo that he was kidding, that he would never do that, that they were too tense, blablabla… whatever intention he could have, it made the couple realize something; the night was bombing and at that pace they'd end up committing suicide after Kairi brought up, I don't know, that she was pregnant and didn't know who the father was.

As sneakily as they could, they shared blind looks and mute words, agreeing on a evacuation plan; in fifteen minutes Riku would say he was tired and that they had to leave, and if the rest tried to stop them, they'd insist there were some divorce files they had to get ready or something. Riku's accidental nap made their alibi all the more believable.

And boy, were they relieved when they reached home.

"So Goofy and Donald are together now?"

"I don't think so… Goof tried datin' when Max was little, thinkin' he could find a replacement mom, but it didn't turn out for the best. And of all people, Donald… they've known each other since forever, I don't think that's gonna have a happy ending."

"I read somewhere that ducks are prone to rape. You think he…?"

"Riku, please."

"Sorry, but you know what I think of the duck."

Their couch welcomed the familiar shape of their bodies and for the first time in the last hour they felt like they could really breathe; perhaps it had something to do with the fact they had unbuttoned their pants as soon as they set foot on the woodblock they knew well, or maybe because there were no eyes on them and there was no one else there who could make their stress peak.

"Is it me or is Kairi… gettin' worse?"

"I have no idea, I was trying to ignore her as much as possible. Did you see the way she was looking at us?"

"That's why I asked. Honestly, she's terrifying."

Given their conversation, you could think they had isolated themselves from their friends and that they were talking shit about them just because – to some degree you'd be right, but truth be told, it helped them blow off some steam, and they barely matched the memories the couple had of them. They felt more comfortable when they were alone; maybe it would have been better if they subtracted the two that weren't members of the core group, or if they replaced them with maybe Ventus or Aqua… god, when did their dynamic change so much?

"Lea is an absolute dumbass."

"Agreed." Mickey's response was brief and somewhat curt, and if Riku read that correctly, it meant he didn't want to talk about him. They didn't have to, the human didn't really want to either, but to him it was a fact.

"That thing… about Sora – it was horrific, I had no idea it'd affected him so much."

"You know him better than me; I guess the 'we'll be friends forever' speech kinda loses power when no one wants'ta kill ya."

"You think that time, when we were fighting Xehanort… that was it too?"

"I really don't know, Riku, I'm sorry… we just kept pushing him, telling him how important he was, what he had to do…" Mickey hated what he saw, and to a degree he thought he was to blame for the boy's health; he was his friend, but in a sense he had been his leader too. Perhaps, if he had done something differently… "You know what's sad? I think I know more about the data Sora from Jiminy's journal than about the real Sora."

Riku despised that memory as well, but the tone Mickey's voice had adopted didn't mean good news either. First and foremost, it wasn't his fault; the keyblade chose Sora, he accepted his task as chosen one, and he never said no. If the mouse wanted to blame someone, let that be Xehanort, or Maleficent, or the Organization… just please, _please_ , not himself.

"Don't beat yourself up, Mickey. Come on, it's Sora! He always comes out on top."

More than anyone else, he was trying to convince himself, and Mickey saw right through him.

"You really think he'll be okay?"

Riku thought about it for a moment; he didn't have a certain answer, but he decided that at least he'd keep more in touch with him. He was his oldest friend, Sora never gave up on him, and Riku was worried about him; he owed him that much.

"I certainly hope so."

And to think a more normal life could be harder than the one they had before…

Mickey's idea to get away from their worries and relax with their friends had been a disaster; at least he learnt just how stressed Riku was due to his situation beyond his support and attempts at making it seem easier, but their friends had pains too – pains that no talk about how they'd always be there for them could alleviate. What could they do, anyway? Perhaps Riku was more concerned because his heart was part Mickey's; perhaps Mickey could pay less attention to some problems because his was part Riku's, but in any case, the aftertaste wasn't sweet. Fuck, they could use magic, kill monsters, save entire worlds… but real life skills were harder to obtain.

Their alternatives were self-flagellating and go back and forth about all that shit, or…

"You wanna take your clothes off, lay down on the couch with this old rat and watch whatever trash there's on TV?"

That was something Riku knew the answer to.

"Always."

Worrying would solve nothing, they knew they couldn't make everyone happy, that it wasn't their duty. They had had enough for a day. They just wanted calm.

* * *

There was something so soothing, so comforting, about skin-to-skin contact, something beyond extraordinary about feeling each other's unadulterated warmth; Mickey's body resting on top of Riku's torso, his soft breaths reaching the human's chest with a wonderful tickling sensation, his entire being synchronized with the younger's respiration, hearing the gentle thumps of his beating heart, a tender, reassuring hand caressing his back, his pelage covering Riku's naked skin, allowing him to feel his inner heat directly… it was something beyond any other concept of affection, something that could be described but not explained, something you must experience to understand, something that maybe none of us will ever be able to truly sense – something that, if you ever had and then lost, could only be remembered with silent tears impossible to hide. Something that, for many, would only exist in a superior plane that escapes human imagination; _it was_ _something almost otherworldly_.

Both were ignorant to what the screen before them offered, ignorant to even their thoughts without the need of any voluntary effort to place their minds in such blank state. Perhaps it had to do with their hearts, perhaps it went even beyond that; perhaps that was a fleeting moment of perfection exclusive to them.

No matter if it had a name, no matter if it lasted an instant or an eternity; the only importance lied on their ability to feel it. Absolute safety, comfort, bliss; it'd be pointless to compare it to any other feeling, nothing would come close and everything would be an understatement… and to think they were just cuddling.

The mouse wagged under the younger male's touch, inadvertently brushing his abdomen in a delightful manner, prompting Riku to run his fingers up and down the smaller back; god, no heaven could match that quiet joy.

"One day you'll have to show me around your world." The human's voice was slow and casual, his tone almost tired and sluggish, yet there was no real exhaustion behind his words.

"Why?" Mickey's was an almost identical reproduction with an added hint of curiosity.

"I dunno, I wanna see what's there."

"But you're not there." And if he wasn't, going would be pointless.

"I could take us there."

"You can take me here." The last sentence the rodent pronounced differed from the rest, with it standing out for being more ardent than any previous one. The mouse settled his offer with a series of pecks on Riku's chest, which grew in duration and wetness as he progressed, eliciting a soft giggle from the younger along with a very much understanding, lascivious and complying look; he didn't need to hear anything else to comprehend Mickey's intentions, and he loved where he was going with that.

He responded by lowering the hand on the smaller's back, going further down, even below the base of his tail, and grabbing the tender and malleable flesh he found there, pressing it against his own body, disliking only the layer of clothing that didn't allow him to touch that rear directly. Mickey let out a low murmur, the hummed equivalent of a naughty snicker; he turned his head to look at the taller, propping himself up using Riku's sternum, and quickly catching his attention.

"Hey." The mouse stressed the – _e_ in his call, making it dance momentarily in his vocal cords as it reached the human's ears. The next instant, their gazes locked, both reciprocating a come hither look no one but each other was permitted to see; half lidded eyes topping twin smirks, suppressing the urge to laugh as they found themselves in the other, black knocking on blue screaming one common purpose.

"Hey yourself." Their goal was clear.

Mickey aided himself with Riku's shoulders, his head reaching upwards having in mind nothing but the soft lips he could barely taste that day – no, that week; well, independently of how much or how little time it could have gone by, was it ever enough?

The younger gladly accepted his advances, more than ready by the time he received the other's mouth, whose tongue visited curious at first Riku's warm orifice, and which after the initial contact found itself welcomed inside the wet cavern. It didn't last long, though, as the mouse tapped the broader shoulders indicating the other to stop; when the taller asked what was wrong, the rodent replied "I wanna go pee before I get hard." Welp, prepping is important!

Mickey did so, the cute wiggling of his hips bringing a smile to Riku's face while he ran towards the bathroom. At the very least the Destiny Islander could take that break to get rid of his increasingly tightening boxers.

"Need any help?" The blue haired lover exclaimed, teasing his boyfriend at a distance, knowing well he was making the usually relieving experience more difficult for the mouse.

"You know I can't go if there's anyone with me." This time, however, their voices didn't sound as husky as they did before; they were friskier, more coltish. Their goal, in essence, was having fun; at that point sex was an alleviating practice that while intimate didn't necessarily have to be too serious. They knew higher forms of bonding.

"You peed on my feet while we were in the shower".

"Yeah, but that's different. Hot water makes it easier."

"We can always get in and-"

"Too late, I'm done."

When the rodent returned, he noticed the complete nudity of Riku, and in a mock hurt tone he said "aw, I wanted to take 'em off," to which the younger simply shrugged and replied "if you piss, you miss." Mickey had to accept that reality.

"Well, if you can't beat them…" The shorter didn't finish his sentence, as he swiftly removed his white briefs and threw them at Riku's face. The taller was quick enough to catch them with his teeth, but that stopped him from reacting on time against Mickey's assault; he had used his undies as a playful distraction before jumping on Riku and taking advantage of his superior agility to nimbly smooch every inch of skin available to him.

In no time the touch and excitement got the younger fully erect, but after a couple of failed attempts he was finally able to grab the evasive Mickey and tell him "look at what you've done" pointing at his bulge, to which the mouse replied "I'm not sorry." If anything he was proud. Riku smirked before beginning his retaliation, imitating the mouse's tactic, but carrying and moving the smaller body instead of his own thanks to his superior size and physical strength; he kissed the rodent's belly, his chest, his cheeks, his nose… – all the while he provoked tiny moans and giggles from Mickey. It was enjoyable, but it could be better; pecks while standing in the living room didn't technically count as sex.

Riku carried the older to their bedroom, where he carefully powerbombed him onto the king size bed they shared and continued taking the lead, positioning himself on top of the older; he'd give his personal king what he deserved.

Holding back wasn't part of the plan, Riku wanted to get completely lost in Mickey; his unpremeditated movements were both erratic and precise, his hands acquiring a mind of their own as they rebelled on the fur coated skin, adoring everything they touched, his face brushing against unending softness, his mouth incessantly visiting the smaller body, gently tasting the tender flesh, purposefully leaving a trace of saliva wherever his lips touched and whispering growingly desperate iterations of "I love you" every time they broke contact, as if he feared losing the mouse.

Riku took in every scent, every sound, every sensation – they were familiar, but every time he sensed them it felt like a new experience, as if they were imprinting his system for the first time again. His actions were rewarded, for inside Mickey had blossomed the bud of passion and desire, submerging the mouse in an ocean of perception, an orgy of tenderness and controlled roughness, making him feel weak but protected at the same time, fearing nothing yet unable to open his eyes, being pinned down by Riku, completely at his mercy, capable only of breathing irregularly, producing pants, moans, and the human's name. His entire self was a pool of endorphins.

The most notable external sign of what they were experiencing was impossible to miss; the constant thread of pre-seminal fluid abandoning their hard, restless cocks, with both desiring to reach the opposite, desiring to consume what the other had to offer.

A moment of tranquility preceded the main act.

"You okay?" Riku didn't usually act so, let's say, uncivil, but all he wanted was to pleasure his Mickey, and it seemed his job was successful; the mouse could only nod as he tried to recover his breath, and if he paid attention, he could see just how drenched in precum the rodent's pubis was. Normally the shorter was the one taking the lead, using his 'skills' to compensate for their physical differences; to some putting extra work to please their partner could be a drag, but to them it was a bonus more than an impediment.

He was small and flexible, he could both fuck and suck Riku at the same time if the younger laid on his back and lifted his legs; the taller became a vessel for Mickey's desires when that happened, allowing him to alter his source of delight at will, and if the times he had climaxed without having to touch himself once were any indication, he absolutely adored it. The mouse's hands too were cause of enjoyment; his furry palms and digits felt like tepid silk and velvet were they caressed any given inch of the pale skin, or enveloped Riku's manhood like a secret third orifice no one else would ever know of. Only he had the privilege of coming into contact with the fuzzy ungloved hands, the taller was the only one allowed to ever stain them.

At times Mickey could act more aggressive, not so much on Riku but on himself, trying for example to deep throat the human to the point of dry heaving and tearing up, or to penetrate him until not even the base of his shaft was visible, literally bending himself over backwards until his back and legs hurt. He insisted Riku too could fuck him with no consideration for his wellbeing, which undoubtedly implied pain for the rodent; Mickey wasn't especially fond of more hardcore practices, but he thought his boyfriend was too careful.

The shorter was right, Riku was cautious, attentive, and avoidant of injuring his favorite mouse; he wouldn't let him do anything particularly risky or harsh, always focusing his actions on pleasuring the rodent. Of course, Mickey couldn't complain much; all Riku wanted to do was spoil and pamper him. However, he thought his man deserved a little more since they were limited to certain acts and positions, but the younger was more than happy with their routines; besides, throwing in the mix a toy or two every now and then made things more… something.

In any case, Riku wasn't done. His palms found a resting place on top of the smaller thighs, making Mickey's spine jerk as his brain realized what was about to come; Riku's head hovered over his wet, red and rigid dick for just an instant before his warm cavity encased the entire length without much effort, sealing his lips around the base and commencing a steady bobbing motion. One of the pros of their size difference was that the younger could deep throat the mouse to completion; he had tried putting the whole package in all at once too, ballsack and all, but you could say he was well endowed for a two feet three inches rodent. I just told you the size, and the shape and color were akin to those of a large dog's minus the knot.

Wrinkles appeared the next instant on the sheets under Mickey's hands. He couldn't think, his body wasn't his anymore, all he could feel was pleasure; the only problem was that he knew it wouldn't last long. Riku's tongue moved, swirled, danced around his exposed shaft, delighting in the hot, quasi-metallic and slightly sweet taste of the mouse's precum-coated cock, stealing the air from his lungs and making him engender sounds that resembled more a wild animal's than any other the anthropomorphic one could make. Fuck, even his hands were trembling, it felt like their first time all over; he was completely powerless, he could feel it building up, and he didn't care. He had given in on purpose.

Riku knew the signs, and he consciously ignored them; everything he was doing was for Mickey. The dark scrotum tightened, the mouse's legs futilely tried to escape his grasp, and the rodent's breaths kept growing in volume and intensity as he edged closer and closer to the climax. He couldn't fight it, he didn't have the will or the stamina at the time, and it was too late to stop; no jaw clenching, no attempting to delay it, no warning words. Mickey would let it happen.

And he loved it. His orgasm was more silent than anticipated, grunting exclusively at the beginning while the first drops of semen hurriedly exited his cock, right before spurt after spurt of his thick seed gushed in Riku's mouth. His face was unreadable for an instant, and when the sensation of peace, giddiness and fatigue he knew well began washing over his body, it turned into a silly smile only the Destiny Islander had seen him sport. Given what he felt and heard afterwards, he knew the younger had swallowed his sperm.

"You were pent up, huh?"

He was, but he didn't respond; his eyes were fixated on the ceiling yet he wasn't looking at it, and he was panting loudly enough to ignore the following grunts coming from Riku. Only when the taller abandoned the bed he reacted; Mickey slowly sat up only to find before him a tiny wet spot on the sheets. If he had to guess, that wasn't his; he had been lying on his back the entire time, and since Riku was away…

"There's no fun for me?" The mouse exclaimed in a hopeless attempt at not sounding tired, supposing the other would be either finishing or cleaning himself in the bathroom.

"You didn't have fun?" Was the somewhat surprise response he obtained. Riku didn't care he had to jerk off by himself; his aim was pleasuring his Mickey, and he knew he had fulfilled it. Just looking at the shorter's face after cumming was enough for him; all it took was a few strokes to ejaculate in his palm.

"You know what I mean." Sex itself wasn't that important, after all it was a short activity, a tiny part of their lives; all that mattered was how they felt afterwards, and the mouse wanted to make sure the younger enjoyed it too.

"I do," Riku walked into the room once again, letting his weight fall unceremoniously on the bed right next to the rodent. "But I overdid it while I waited for you, and staining your fur would be rude."

The shorter wouldn't argue that, whether it was true or not. There wasn't much the mouse could do then, so to compensate for his involuntary lack of active participation, he placed a bunch of pecks on the human's growingly flaccid cock and on his sensitive lower belly, making Riku suppress a titter and grab the rodent by the armpits, placing him on top of his abdomen to stop him from tickling him any more.

Their tired eyes meeting said more than their mouths could, engaging in a silent conversation in which the older asked the human why didn't he let him do his part too, telling him he was the one having nightmares and freezing his problems in time; the taller responded that it was all for him, that if the mouse was worried he was worried too, and that he loved doing anything for and with him if Mickey enjoyed it.

"Thank you, Riku."

"Anytime."

In a few days they were going to have some major celebratory sex, it wasn't really a problem; what Mickey hated was that he had gotten Riku involved in affairs he wished didn't exist, but the human understood that not everything could be lollipop trees and happy times. Bad situations test the strength of bonds, right? Well, theirs was unbreakable.

He was determined; for better or worse, no matter what that meant.

"You have no idea how much I love you." The mouse was serious, but he was wrong.

"I kinda do." Riku replied displaying a tiny smile and tapping his chest, making a similar look appear on Mickey's face as he did.

"I do too." He did. Both of them did. Saying it aloud only had an esthetic purpose… but hearing it from the other's lips always felt good.

After all, the couple was exhausted; so much stimulation while living on four hours of sleep plus climaxing at the end had drained the two of them. The day hadn't been gentle to the couple, and they wouldn't try to cram any more activities into their capricious schedule. They were a few eyelid flutters away from falling asleep, which they spent pulling their pillow closer, cuddling up, and turning the lights off; they didn't rejoice in the usual lengthy afterglow that followed their encounters, but at that point there was nothing else they could say that the other hadn't heard before.

All they could feel was the safety and calm of being together, all they could hear was theirs and each other's breaths, and that was fine.

Sleep was more than welcome. Hopefully it would last longer than the previous night.

"Mick'"

"Hm?"

"Phone off?"

"Ye'"

The rest was yet to happen.

* * *

 **So, a little history behind this crime against the gods; I saw that tweet that said Riku and Mickey were the only couple that mattered on Valentine's, decided to write a jokefic, fucked up and ended up writing this instead. Did I cry? Yes. Did I make sex with Mickey Mouse look hot? I think so, yes.**

 **Anyway, back to my cave. Sleep well.**


End file.
